powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet 7
Name:Sebastian Milestorm Aliases:Big Boss,Lord S, Age:26 Alignment:Chaotic Evil, Occupitation:Boss of the underworld,Scientific Genius, Strategical Genius, Charming Genius, Owner of 16 Harems in different countries, Personality:Evilish, Powers:Quantitative Aptitudinal,Skill Insertion,Genetic Engineering,Appearence Customization, Gender Changin,F*** OFF LAWRENCE Talents:Impressive Stamina,Experienced Male,Seductive Genius, Motto: Live is infinite, so why not have fun in the meantime Philosophy:Power Corrupts, Knowledge is power, study hard, be evil. Quotes:"I stand alone in this world, but im not the only one standing." "The day i kneel to goody two shoes like you i shall not be..... THE LORD OF THIS WORLD!!!!!!!!!" Description:Sebastian is a strategical,scientific,manipulating,hypnotic,beautiful genius who doesnt kneel to anyone. Backstory:When Sebastian was 4 he made a gun and shot the neighborhood bully he got away with it of course, at five when the therapists was madly in love with the manipulating 5 year old genius, he would ask them for small "favors" such as loan him 100 books a week from the library, he had read them all by the end of the week. At the age of 8 he knew every book in the washington library (its a place where there must be at least one of every book that is in the country) in and out, at the age of 9 every school in the country wanted him so they could brag about him, but he declined them all. He already had plans for the future, His future plan was known as "Empire Z" by him alone, By the age of 10 Sebastian already had made blueprints and a functioning prototype for his "Temporal distorter", by the age of 12 he had already "laid" all the mature women in his school, and they became his personal Harem, he got straight As in school so his parents were mighty proud of him although for Sebastian they were merely housekeepers and cooks. When Sebastian turned 13 he decided they were unnecesary So he ended their lives swiftly by using his "Temporal Distorter" to drug his parents and plant a gun and a knife on each of them, after a week he had been adopted by a family of actors simply getting paid to do so, he later bought his own house by money he got from using his invention(s), after a week his whole harem of 48 women had already moved in and started acting as wifes,housemaids,cooks and lovers. By the age of (this feels like deja vu) 16 he had infiltrated the russian,italian and american maffia, a year later he had become the boss of every crime organization known and unknown to man. He sold weapons of mass destruction to the rest of the world, he became close "friends" with many "leaders" of famous organizations. When Sebastian became 19 he discovered a way to travel trough the multiverse, thats when he decided to conquer the multiverse, (the infinite universe, yeah hes basicly me irl) thats also when he invented the GCAPA (Genetic Customizer and Power Applier) it was made to be inplanted in the spine, and slowly take over the bodies genetic structure making it alterable and customizable, this was of course highly illegal anyone who was caught with it was suspended in the Void for a week. Army of the Genius: Sebastian later designed special armors and weapons for his army, as well as his personal lieutenants. Soldier Type:Medic, Combat, Description:The Field medic was deemed necessary when and created when Sebastian faced off with a small military force in another plane of existence for the first time, the number of loses was so great that his organization shrunk by 2%. Equipment: FR, Energy Saw, Powers:Healing,Enhanced Condition, Soldier Type: Combat, Defense, Offense, Description: This armor was designed when the normal Suit was deemed insufficient by Sebastian when he turned 17, he intergrated an emergency beacon which actually is the only old tech in the armor. Equipment: FR, Standard Weapon, Powers:Enhanced Condition,Weapon Proficiency, Soldier Type: Combat, Offense, Hunting, Observing, Terminating, Description: This armor was designed for Sebastians right hand, man his "Hitman" if you may, it has telescopic vision built in and a lot of other ways of "perceiving" things. Equipment:FR, Standard Weapon, Powers:Supernatural Condition,Weapon Proficiency, Notable Relations Of The Genius: Name:Dax Reginold Age:29 Description:Dax is a true friend of Sebastian, he would follow him to the end of the world if he had too, he was usually the one to test his prototypes and also the one and only to try the super serum. Powers:Super Serum,Extremely Skilled With Guns, Alignment:Sebastians side, Backstory: Dax met Sebastian the day he killed the bully, after that day Dax became interested in the power a single gun can have, and he started following Sebastian blindly even moving in with him when he got his house. Dax had a poor upraising his father was a coward and his mom was abusive, he couldnt look up to anyone, until the day he saw Sebastian take the bullies life, he finally found a superior an inhumanly intelligent boy and a friend. Name:Roxy Rage Age: 23 Alignment: Lawful Sebastian, Powers:'''It is known Sebastian has granted her Eternal Youth and Eternal Reconstruction Personality:Roxy is kind of open minded for "Anything" when it comes to Sebastian, but she wants to kill every other male in the universe except Sebastians army of course (since they are too afraid of her). Description:Roxy is a Badass hottie, who isnt afraid to cut you in half, blow you up, shoot your brains out, or simply suffocating you to death, as i said she is open for anything (did you think i meant something else?). Backstory:Roxy met Sebastian at the age of 15, Sebastian was the ruler of the school if someone wanted something they came to him and since Roxy didnt have much luck in love (hard to imagine right actually by 15, she had already killed around 102 guys who wanted to date her). So when she came to "Lord S" she asked for a boyfriend or if i may quote her (i may) then she said "I want a lover who isnt afraid of death and is open to anything (this time she meant sexual and other things (killing others)). Sebastian laughed hystericly for at least 12 minutes grasping for air, in the end he walked straight up to her and kissed her on the mouth, (im not gona say this but he had sex with her 12 more times that day, yeah guess why he has supernatural stamina.) afterwards he said and i quote "your neither ashamed nor suprised by my reaction nor your request i like you i shall be your permanent lover. (yeah he is pretty self centerd, but can you balme him). After that she was the first one to hear about a plan (actually the same time as Dax) or the first person he asked if he wanted to have intercourse. Ever since then she has been his lover,girlfriend,queen,bodyquard,assassin,model,weapon tester. '''Base Of Operations: Japanese_House_by_Neellss.jpg|This is a japanese style house made inside a pocket dimension, kept in washington. Maid Harem.jpg|Sebastian's handpicked Maids they are all in love with Sebastian of course. (although Roxy is jealous that he is hanging around with other girls, the maids are terrified or Roxy.) Hangarfinal3 by hokunin-d7n4n5y.jpg|This is a portable Warehouse inside a pocket dimension.(it has planes,cars,tanks,hovercrafts,weapons,mechs and an army of enhanced warriors. Ready to be deployed instantly) Equipment Made By The Genius: metalic_worm_by_lai6-d2wxeqr.jpg|This Mind Probe was made to read and copy memories knowledge and such, its a crude way of investigating things, when the victim is not going to talk. komodo_assault_system_by_dfacto-d6g3940.jpg|The Standard weapons for Sebastians organization. elysium___krugers_right_wrist_device_by_benmauro-d6t58cw.jpg|This is an FR (Field Reporter,(it records the current state of things so Sebastian knows if they need reinforcement or such)) Chainsaw_by_The_5.jpg|This is Bloody Mary, Sebastians favorite Weapon. Shadowrun_Pistol_by_Knightwatch.jpg|This is Dark (Sebastians favorite gun its made of an indestructible metal, also it shoots small blackholes which are controlled of course) assassin_s_primer_cover_art_by_django_red-d6sn8he.jpg|This is Linda She is a Sniper/assassin, she is an A.I. (that is instilled in every armor its an emergency helper, she kills evrey enemy that gets within 20 meters when activated but she can only be on for 5 min before her battery runs out.) Transport Made By The Genius: postapo_cars___racer_by_hunterkiller-d6u6ver.jpg|This is Sebastians private car. wasteland_skiff_by_hazzard65-d5mr13l.jpg|This hovercraft was made for wasteland use only. knightsbridge_sclass_light_frigate_by_hazzard65-d5wfpth.jpg|This Jet Plane is made for Superiority in Air Warfare Speeder_01_by_marcnail.jpg|This hovering motorcycle is made as a reward for senior members. gallente__wraith__by_hazzard65-d6nkt2q.jpg|This Wraith is made for stealth use. through_the_looking_glass_by_kahn_iceay-d32v0f8.jpg|The Portal To Another World Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet